honwfandomcom-20200214-history
What the Dwarves Found...
What the Dwarves Found... 'is a PREMIUM level 2 dungeon located in the Goblin Forest area. Requirements *PREMIUM: Unlock for 25 Astral Diamonds (for ALL characters on your Facebook account) *15 Energy *Level 2 Adventure Description As old and solemn-faced dwarf approaches you. "I am Torrin Thozak, heir of Delzoun, and here is my proof". The dwarf shows you an ancient map."A family heirloom. It shows a secret passage to Gauntlgrym...at least I think it does. That's where you come in. I need you to verify this map and with it, my ancestral claim. Do so and you will be well rewarded." Rewards *50 Gold Room Layout Room 1 (A Passage to Gauntylgrym) *2 x Dwarf Sentry Room 2 (A Narrow Passage) * Enemies: 9x Deathjump Hatchling * Traps: 3x Clever Spike Trap (Level 2) Room 3 (Dwarf Camp) *Enemies: 1x Dwarf Sentry, 1x Dwarf Bolter, 2x Dwarf Oathkeeper, 1x Dwarf Battle Cleric, 1x Dwarf Warlord *Treasure: 1x Chest (unlocked, normal loot; max gold 65 on Heroic) Room 4 (Unstable Passage) Passage to this room is blocked by stones in Room 3. Need a teleportable character to enter. Cannot reenter previous rooms once you are here. *Enemies: None *Traps: 2x Poisoned Trap (Level 4) Room 5 (An Ancient Forge) *4x Stone Guardian (Courage, Vigor, Agility, Ferocity) *1x Chest (unlocked, with item loot, refer to "Loot" section below) **Looting the chest ends the adventure! Room 6 (Drow!) *Enemies: 2x Tamed Spider Hatchling, 2x Drow Scout, 1x Drow Warrior Room 7 (Gauntlgrym!) *Enemies: 3x Tamed Spider Hatchling, 1x Tamed Spider, 1x Drow Warrior, 1x Drow Commander. *Treasure: 1x lootable corpse (with item loot, refer to "Loot" section below) **Looting the corpse ends the adventure. Loot 'Heroic (5 loot items) *3 item drops from Available Treasure (2 for all classes + 1 class/room specfic): **Drow Scout Ring (Room 7; All classes) **Fur-Lined Hood (Room 7; All classes) **Halo of Fire (Room 5; All classes) **+1 Force Hand Crossbow (Room 5; All classes) **The Last Stand (Room 5; Fighter only) **+1 Stalwart Dwarven Sallet (Room 7; Fighter only) **+1 Azer Cleric Mace (Room 5; Cleric only) **+1 Symbol of Answered Prayers (Room 7; Cleric only) **+1 Drow Blade of Flourshing (Room 5; Rogue only) **+1 Drow Ambush Dagger (Room7; Rogue only) **+1 Orb of Drow Supremacy (Room 7; Wizard only) **+1 Drow Staff of Power (Room 5; Wizard only) *2 random item drops (1 item might be repeated twice): **+1 Deathcut Leather Armor (Fighter, Cleric) **+2 Mace (Fighter, Cleric) **+2 Dagger (Wizard) **+2 Imbued Cloth Armor (Wizard) **+2 Seeker Staff (Wizard) **+1 Exalted Chainmail (Cleric, Fighter) **+2 Orc Foe Morningstar (Cleric) **+2 Longsword (Fighter) **+2 Sunleaf Scale Armor (Fighter) **+2 Short Sword (Rogue) *Consumable: Potion of Vitality *Gold: (35, 50, 95, 100, 150 G) 'Hard' *2 guaranteed item drops among: **Drow Scout Ring (All classes) **Fur-Lined Hood (All classes) **Halo of Fire (All classes) **+1 Force Hand Crossbow (All classes) *+2 random item drops (the item is repeated twice) **+1 Flaming Mace (Cleric) *Consumables: **Potion of Vitality *Gold: (25, 35, 75, 100 G) 'Normal' *Fur-Lined Hood (All classes) *Halo of Fire (All classes) *+1 Dwarven Chainmail (Room 5; Cleric) *+1 Resounding Morningstar (Room 5; Cleric) Category:Dungeons Category:Goblin Forest Category:Level 2